


Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

by alternxtive



Category: Sleeping Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: jackie ma - Freeform, let sleeping dogs lie, sleeping dogs - Freeform, wei shen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternxtive/pseuds/alternxtive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie and Wei are best friends - they have been for years. But, Wei feels awful about lying to Jackie, since he needs to stay undercover in the Sun On Yee. They make fun out of each other, and get nostalgic about growing up together, but how would Jackie feel if he found out Wei was lying to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

The low, gentle hum of the engine almost drowned out the music coming from the cheap speakers in the car they drove along in. It was dark; neon signs lit up the streets of North Point, and streetlamps dotted the streets. Winston's wedding hadn't been too long ago, and the memories were still fresh in their minds.  So, there they were, driving around the streets of Hong Kong. They were hoping it would help to take their mind off the recent events in the Sun On Yee. Wei reached over and turned up the music on the radio; he didn't particularly like the song, but had a feeling Jackie would. Not too long after, it began to rain, too, and the pitter-patter of rain on the windscreen simply made it even harder to hear the music over the busy streets of the city. 

"Man, this song reminds me of Jiu Mei," Jackie mused. He smiled a little as he tapped his foot gently to the beat of the song.

"Yeah? How are things going with her?" Wei asked, knowing how the other loved Jui Mei. Even if he didn't always show it, he hoped things were going well for them, wanting to see Jackie happy. Wei thought Jackie deserved the happiness, after all. He'd known him for so long, and the bond between them was unbreakable. It almost made it a shame that Wei had to lie to him, having to be undercover in the most powerful gang in Hong Kong was enough pressure, let alone lying to Jackie, too. Yet, he didn't tell him, figuring if he passed it on to anyone else in the gang, things would soon turn against Wei. 

"It's going great," Jackie beamed, "I love her, you know? I thought about going into business with her, instead of all this gang shit," he added with a gentle shrug. So much had happened between the Sun On Yee; Jackie was still haunted by the initiation. Shooting Yung Lee On had taken his sleep from him, causing faintly-visible dark shadows beneath his eyes, seeing Yung's expression every time he tried to sleep. His empty, dead eyes stared into Jackie's soul whenever he tried to sleep. The whole scenario made him question if he was really cut out for that kind of work. 

"I know, Jackie," Wei assured him with a small smile and a light chuckle. He'd seen what shooting Yung had done to Jackie, and did worry about him. "Yeah, you don't look so good," he said quietly, turning a corner onto the highway. 

Jackie laughed gently, " _Ask anyone. Jackie Ma still looks good!"_ He said, confidently as usual. He chose to try and act like it didn't bother him much, since the gang work had never bothered him before Yung. "Yeah, I was thinking, maybe if I quit the gang stuff, Jiu Mei's parents might approve of me a little more," he added. He did want their approval, after all, if he was going to be with her. If they approved of him, he could hang out with Jiu Mei even more, and that was wonderful. "Besides, you look like shit, man," Jackie said with another soft laugh.

"Eh, fuck you," he mused, with a small smile playing on his lips. "It's been a while since Old Prosperity, you know, of course I'm gonna look different," he added. He remembered Jackie saying the same thing when they found each other again in jail. Despite what he said, he knew Jackie could tell he was joking, and they both laughed contently for a moment. 

"Whatever," Jackie smiled, "It's fucking good to have you back, though." He looked out of the front window, watching the windscreen wipers quickly brush the scattered raindrops from the window. "Finally get to hang with Wei Shen again," he playfully knocked his shoulder - causing the car to swerve, and Jackie smiled again. "We've had no time to hang out," he observed, "You've been so busy with becoming a Red Pole and all," he added. "Sometime, we should go somewhere," he insisted, "I could bring Jiu Mei, you can bring whoever." He mused. "That Ilyana chick, or Tiffany, whatever they're called."

"Yeah, sometime," he said. Between the Sun On Yee work, and reporting to Raymond and Pendrew all the time, Wei didn't know if he'd even get the time to hang out with him. He hoped so, it had been too long since he and Jackie had hung out as best friends. "I'll find someone, I just don't know if it'll work with my life right now," he added. He'd said that before, recalling the conversation with Peggy, and remembered how it might work out after all. "Someday, maybe."

Jackie was already looking forward to hanging out with Wei. "Definitely," he said, seeming delighted with it. "I'll think of something with Jiu Mei," he mused. Wei pulled the car over to park in front of Jackie's place.

"Well, I'll look forward to that," Wei assured him with a soft chuckle. He did look forward to finding out what Jackie had in mind - thinking he'd just invite him, Jiu Mei and whoever else to hang out at Club Bam Bam or the K-Bar. He did worry that he wouldn't be able to find the time, or that Jackie might spot him meeting with Raymond to report. Wei tried not to think about that, simply viewing it as the worst case scenario. It wasn't like that would happen, right? It hadn't happened before, so it wouldn't happen now. 

"See you later, then," Jackie got out of the car, waving briefly as he headed back to the door to his place. He was already thinking of where to go and what Jiu Mei would like, where he could invite them. 

"Yeah, see you," he waved, starting the engine again to drive away. He drove in the direction of the Golden Koi. His phone soon buzzed. 

' _Shen! We need to meet right away.'_

Raymond; he needed to meet him at the rendezvous point. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've uploaded to Archive of Our Own, so I'm not totally sure how it all works. I might update this if I get time and if anyone wants me to, although I don't know where it's headed. I'm not even sure if it's any good, since I don't write fan-fiction a lot, but any improvements are welcome, haha. :)


End file.
